


Beach day

by Your_mom



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_mom/pseuds/Your_mom
Summary: A little cute fic created for a fic exchange. Kirk chooses a great planet to have a shore leave and Spock spends too much time in the sun.





	Beach day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this looks funky it was typed all on my phone and is the first fic I've written!

Beach day au with speckles Spock

The crew was excited to find that Captain Kirk chose a beach for their shore leave after a rough run with the Klingons. It was an Earth-like planet, but the people of this planet resembled birds more than regular humanoids. Chatter spread through the Enterprise detailing plans of swimming in the lavender water and relaxing on its shores. Many crewmen found different balls or boards to play and fool around with on the planet. Where they were landing was generally deserted except for a small fishing village that was a mile away. 

Spock beamed down with the rest of the main bridge crew, files in hand so he could finish some research on tribbles while completing shore leave. 

He found a suitable spot on a secluded spot on the beach where no crewmen were. Unfortunately there was no shade and the two stars that this planet orbited around shone bright in the sky. It was no bother to him as a Vulcan, so he got comfortable and began reading. 

Kirk, on the other hand, was ready to have fun and blow off steam with the other members of the bridge crew. Chekov and Sulu wanted him to play a game of volleyball against Scotty, Uhura, and an ensign. Bones was off in the fishing village trying to find someone to rent a boat from so that they could explore more. Before he joined the game, he decided to walk around the beach and see what the rest of his crew was up to, and to chat to see how everyone was doing.

As Kirk chatted with some ensigns about their last mission he came to a realization that he has not seen Spock at all. This was unusual because he wasn't assigned to the bare bones crew on the Enterprise. He waved goodbye to the crewmen and walked further down the beach in search of his first officer. 

Kirk found Spock laying down on the beach, tablet by his side. Kirk chuckled to himself, it appeared that he had fallen fast asleep. He quietly walked closer and had his breath taken away. With all the hours Spock had spent in the sun, tiny freckles had appeared.

“Is something the matter, Captain?” Spock questioned, his eyes still closed.

“Why yes Mister Spock, there is something the matter. Your face is speckled.” Kirk said with a grin.

Spock opened his eyes, and looked at the Kirk. 

“Is that why you have been staring at me for 10 minutes?” 

Kirk could feel his face beginning to heat up. He was still staring at his speckled first officer, trying to find a good answer that wasn't ‘of of course I am your face looks as if the universe has thrown stardust on your face, creating a new galaxy I can't help trying to explore.’ 

Spock raised his eyebrow at the Captain, and Kirk’s face turned beet red.

“I just said that out loud didn't I" Spock got up and faced Kirk. 

“I has seemed so.” He said with a rare Vulcan smile. “I quite enjoyed it.”

Kirk could feel his heart pounding in his chest. This is a moment that could change their relationship forever. He looked at Spock and reached for his hand. 

“Spock, I have to say, this look took my breath away.” He inwardly cringed at making himself sound like a bad poet. “But, you always take it away. What I’m trying to say is-” 

Spock put a hand on Kirk’s face, pulling him closer.

“I know Jim.” Spock kissed Kirk gently, praising himself for choosing such a secluded spot. He could feel how fast Kirk’s heart was going, feel how warm his face was, and how good this felt. As the kiss broke, Kirk broke into a grin.

“As much as I would love for this to continue, I’m afraid I can see Bones driving a boat straight towards us.” Spock turned and saw Bones hooting and hollering, his fist pumping in the air. 

“You finally did it you lovesick bastards!” Bones yelled.


End file.
